The purpose of this project is to study the formation, function and the destruction of connective tissue components in normal and diseased states. Particular attention is directed toward various matrix molecules including collagens, glycoproteins, and proteoglycans. Current aspects of this project include (1) characterization of the matrix components in a tumor which produces basement membrane, (2) the role of collagen in diseases and (3) interaction of cells with collagen. There are strong indications that the interaction of cells with matrix is involved in their development and growth and are altered in various disease states.